


Spilled Soup

by AlixWrites



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixWrites/pseuds/AlixWrites
Summary: When Clare spills cauliflower soup on Eli in season 11 or 12 on the day of the Frostival but what happened when I played it in my mind. (Kind of like that scene in Degrassi: Next Class with Hunter and Lola and the spilled chips)





	Spilled Soup

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my account I decided to write an Eclare fic filled with embarrassment. If you like it then comment for a part two. I take suggestions at my Gmail: alix.hunt.writes@gmail.com  
> so don't be afraid to send me storylines to bring to life or a fic of your own that you are too afraid to take credit for/don't have an account to post with. P.S. I'd love it if you subscribed but it's your choice.
> 
> -AlixWrites

"Ah, sorry!" Clare jumps up as her soup coats Eli's hideous uniform pants. He jumps up too but his upper left leg is already covered in the white liquid.  
"It's fine," Eli can't help but smile. He's lost in his thoughts as Clare takes a napkin an starts wiping off his inner thigh. She's so focused on his leg that she doesn't notice the swelling bulge just inches from her head. Once she completed wiping Eli's leg she began to stand up and noticed something brush against the back of her head. Turning swiftly she is met by a tent, about 6 inches long she assumed, in Eli's pants.  
"Um..." was all she muttered not daring to move. This caused Eli to snap back to reality though it took him a bit to process what was actually going on.

"AH," he shouts awkwardly as he looked down. He spun and grabbed his hard-on, his face and ears burned and he was now about 15 shades redder than a tomato.  
"Sorry," the word that spilled from his lips was drenched in embarrassment.  
"Itsfine," Clare rushed out to try to calm him but instead talking way too fast, it all sounded like one word. His back was hunched and his will to live was slowly draining out of him. 'So this is what it means to die of embarrassment' he thought to himself.  
"I'm gonna go," she's never sounded so awkward.  
"NO," he didn't mean to yell, it honestly scared him as much as it did her, "Stay," he drew out like a question but he was surprisingly calm so it felt more like a demand. She walked towards him as if walking through broken glass.  
"Ok," he could hear the fear in her voice, "what do you want me to do?" She was now a funny shade of pink but the boy next to her refused to make eye contact or even look in her direction.  
"Help?" His plea was severally desperate which for some reason caused Clare odd excitement.  
"Help with what?" She teased deviously, eager to hear his reaction.  
"Hide this," he stared down at his hands which cupped his boner that was already leaking precum into his thin gray boxer-briefs.  
"On it," she said as she stepped in front of him, backing up all the way into him. His length rubbed against her lower back which Eli didn't mind but Clare,  
"Hey, that tickles!" She said giggling through the majority of the sentence.  
"It's not like I can control it," he was now having a fit of quiet laughter as he whispered in Clare's ear.  
"Sure you cant," she said, both teasingly and suggestively.  
"If I could, do you think I would make it do... well," he started jokingly and ended very hesitant,  
"this?" He ended his questions, punctuating with a forced thrust into Clare's back sending her a few steps forward. The door creaked open,  
"Hey Eli, are you bus-"  
Adam was cut off by complete shock.  
"I'm interrupting, aren't I?" He continued covering his eyes as Eli stepped behind Clare and pulling her close for a never-ending backward hug trying to look less... well... this.  
"No, not at all," Clare said sarcastically with an insane amount of embarrassment in her voice.  
"I'll be going then," Adam announced, turning even redder than Eli. As he walked out, he ran into the wall next to the door thanks to his hand over his eyes. The two that were standing couldn't stop the fit of laughter from escaping their lips. Adam got up and walked out as if nothing happened yet somehow no one else noticed them.  
"We should go before that happens with someone less-" He was cut off by the other removing his hands and squeezing his crotch causing an immense wave of pleasure to wash over him which caused a not-so-quiet moan to escape him. And this, Clare, found quiet... pleasing to say the least so she tried again using more force which caused Eli to choke out another not-so-quiet moan.  
"Clare, we're in-" He was cut off by another squeeze and realized that he couldn't take much more of this before things got... messy. He shivered as she squeezed again which caused him to jump back.  
"Clare stop!" He demanded and at this she obeyed.  
"But you asked me to hide it, it's best if there's nothing to hide right?" She sounded like a toddler asking for a puppy.  
"Just hide it and don't touch it, ok,"  
"Fine, your no fun," she muttered under her breath. He continued to hug her from behind, unintentionally jabbing her in the back as his 6 inches throbbed. A few moments later, as they were walking to the bathroom so Eli could finish somewhere other than his pants he started grinding against her.  
"What are you doing?" Clare was suspicious, Eli didn't even bother to stop.  
"Wha d'ya mean?" He asked groggily, lust clouded his head. He wasn't aware of how close he was until it was too late. As he drained Clare noticed the jabbing stopped and his pants became moist as melted into her, burring his face in her shoulder and let out a long muffled groan.  
"Did you just-"  
"Yes," he lifted his head again and stated it like he was proud.  
"Do you want me to get-"  
"Adam," he demanded quietly in her ear.  
"Second stall," he informed her as he finally released her to retrieve the other boy as he set off to find the bathroom. She finally reached the Frostival and saw Adam talking to Becky.  
"Hey Adam, mind if I borrow you for a bit?" He was hesitant but he saw the urgency in her eyes.  
"Sure, what's up?" He asked not bothering to leave the previous company. Clare's eyes shifted to him than away from the crowd. He led her back to the doors of Degrassi as she filed him in.  
"No way!" He burst into laughter as she told him about the incident in the hall.  
"He kinda needs your help."  
"Where is he?" He sounded disappointed almost.  
"He said stall two."  
"I'm on it." He dashes to the rescue as Eli realized that Adam would never let him live this down. There was a knock on the stall door that caused Eli to jump.  
"Hey bud,"  
"Pants, " he mumbled, voice full of shame.  
"What was that?" Adam teased but the response was not at all what he'd expected.  
"Now," He demanded, not expecting to scare the boy outside. A pair of hideous uniform pants appeared under the door.  
"Thankyou," we muttered soft and swift, Adam couldn't hear him though. As Eli pulled down his jeans he realized he had nowhere to put them so he slid them aside. He now felt repulsive due to the cum-soaked underwear he had on so he pulled out his phone and started typing. 

Eli:  
Hey, sorry about, you know...

Clare:  
It's fine... are you? 

Eli:  
What do you mean? 

Clare:  
Did Adam... you know? 

Eli:  
Um, he helped with half 

Clare:  
What's that supposed to mean?

Eli:  
He brought me pants

Clare:  
So why do you say he only half fixed it? 

Eli:  
He ONLY brought me pants 

Clare:  
And? Go commando 

Eli:  
That's disgusting!

Clare:  
But it would make things easier for later... 

Eli:  
Later? I'm intrigued 

Clare:  
Then get out here 

Eli:  
Coming

Clare:  
Again? 

Eli:  
Really

Clare:

Kidding! Just get out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my account I decided to write an Eclare fic filled with embarrassment. If you like it then comment for a part two. I take suggestions at my Gmail: alix.hunt.writes@gmail.com so don't be afraid to send me storylines to bring to life or a fic of your own that you are too afraid to take credit for/don't have an account to post with.
> 
> -AlixWrites

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate my account I decided to write an Eclare fic filled with embarrassment. If you like it then comment for a part two. I take suggestions at my Gmail: alix.hunt.writes@gmail.com  
> so don't be afraid to send me storylines to bring to life or a fic of your own that you are too afraid to take credit for/don't have an account to post with. P.S. I'd love it if you subscribed but it's your choice.
> 
> -AlixWrites


End file.
